Crazy ATV Girl
by Jerico129
Summary: What happens when Percy runs across Half Blood Hill with a girl in a wedding dress riding on an ATV chasing him? I'll tell you one thing. Annabeth does NOT like this psyco. One shot. Don't flame First Fanfic be nice please. Percabeth towards the end


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! I tried to get PJO once but Rick just said "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" then he called the cops. (For all those out there who are stupid that was a joke and never really happened.)

Crazy ATV Girl

Annabeth POV

I was sitting on the steps of Athena cabin. It was the day after Percy's last day of school. I couldn't wait for him to come back to camp so I could tell him all about my new architectural plans for rebuilding Olympus. Just then Thalia came and sat next to me. "What's up?" I asked her. "I just got kicked out of the hunters cause some jerk at my school kissed me, and guess what? It was against my will! Now mind you that boy is currently in the hospital. Mental hospital that is, I punched him so hard he thinks a giant butterfly is keeping him company." She chuckled at this. "That's horrible!" I scolded her. Then I herd the screaming. "Please! Please! Why not?" a girl's voice called. It was high and shrill. "HELP ME!" a familiar boy's voice sounded. Percy! Then he was running down Half-Blood Hill with a girl on an ATV right behind him. "HELP!" Percy called out. Clarisse was about to laugh but she was in Percy's way. CRASH! Next thing I knew Percy was running into his cabin and Clarisse was on the ground moaning. "Were did Percy go?" the girl had drove the ATV up to us and was sobbing uncontrollably. "Um, he went that way." I told her pointing to the strawberry fields. "Did you see what she was wearing?" Thalia asked dumbfounded. "No I didn't notice anything about her in fact." Still confused about this recent happening. "It was a wedding dress." I was jerked out of my thinking. If she was wearing a wedding dress could that mean? No, he's too young he can't. But still… "We have to talk to Percy" Thalia practically dragged me to Poseidon cabin after she said that. She opened the door and two hands shot out and pulled us in.

Percy POV

"Let me explain." I told Thalia and Annabeth after I pulled them into my cabin. Tyson hadn't been to camp in a while so my cabin was a cluttered mess. Thalia and Annabeth used their knives to clear their way across my floor. Pushing all of my clothes and food wrappers out of their path. "Tyson hasn't been here in a while." I told them. They nodded "We figured" Annabeth said. "Now what's up with the girl wearing a wedding dress chasing you on an ATV?" Thalia said like it's happened before. "Well that girl is Samantha Luther. She is freak'n MESSED UP! I had gone almost all year no problems after of coarse I blew up the girls locker room, no thanks from the girls in it mind you. Then I found out Samantha is a demigod. Her mom's symbol lit up like the 4th of July in the Last Day of School Assembly. Guess what it was? A cow. That's right she's Hera's kid. So I did what any good demigod does for a newly determined demigod. I told her of her mom and told her my dad. Then I said she had to get to Camp Half-Blood. So we went to her house so she could pack. Then she comes back wearing a wedding dress and says ' marry me Percy we were meant to be because we are both demigods'. So I tell her that we aren't the only demigods in the world. Then she asks me to marry her because she loves me. Y now I'm freaked and I tell her no. Then she runs in her house crying only to open the garage door and get on her ATV. She asks me 'why?' then I run with her on my tail screaming why?" I have to stop for a breath of air. "And now I'm back here." I end. It takes five minutes for Annabeth and Thalia to get over their confusion. "I'll talk to her, and who knows maybe she'll stop chasing you?" Annabeth volunteered. "Be my guest" I told her. I'm going to need a VERY long nap.

Annabeth POV

I saw Samantha in the strawberry fields. Thalia and I ran up to her and tapped her shoulder gently. Now that I had a good look at her I saw she was about 4 feet tall. She had long red hair that went all the way to her waist. She was skinny so skinny in fact that I'm sure the dress she was wearing was from a large American Girl Doll. "Hey wanna go see your cabin?" I asked her in a soothing tone. "Shut the hell up!" she screamed at me. This girl was a grade A bitch. "Hey! My name's Annabeth and this is Thalia." I said gesturing to me the Thalia in turn. "Your Annabeth? You stupid…" Then she called me names that I nor anyone else should EVER have to use. She ended with "you're the reason Percy and I aren't getting married! I love him you know" the first thing that went through my mind was that she better run now before I kill her for saying that about the guy I loved. Then I stopped myself. Scolded myself Percy's your friend you don't feel that way! Inside I knew this was a lie. "What do you mean Annabeth's the reason you aren't marrying Percy?" it was Thalia who said the line going through my head. "When I proposed he said he loved Annabeth not me!" then she lunged at me. She tackled me. But when she got up to body slam me Percy ran up and shoved her towards the beach. "You O.K?" he asked voice full of concern. "Yeah" I said overjoyed that he rescued me. "Good he said then he ran to the beach. Samantha had gone into the water. The water was lapping at her ankles. "Goodbye psycho." Percy said as he used his powers to wrap the water around Samantha. Then he flung her out into open sea. "Now's the time!" I whispered to myself. "Percy I have something to tell you." I said. He came walking over to me. "I love…" then I was stopped by Percy's lips meeting mine.


End file.
